Slow Down
by HannahBanana94
Summary: Life as a Braxton just makes things a whole lot harder, especially for young Holly Braxton. Between school, relationships and the general growing up, Holly Braxton shapes her own future while trying to protect the ones she holds most dear.


**Summary: **_Life as a Braxton just makes things a whole lot harder, especially for young Holly Braxton. Between school, relationships and the general growing up, Holly Braxton shapes her own future while trying to protect the ones she holds most dear._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away nor am I affiliated with it in any way. The only thing I own is Holly Jean Braxton.**

I had already posted this fan fiction under the same name, but decided it needed a major re-construction. So I took it down and here we go; _Slow Down _take two. For any new readers, Holly is Brax's 15 year old daughter. The rest will all be explained in time. And instead of running the other fanfiction set at present, I thought I would just work up to that over a series of arcs. Hopefully I'll catch up by next August.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: New Schools Always A Bummer<strong>

* * *

><p>School was never Holly's thing. All those words, terms and numbers never really stuck with her. She had no academic side. She wasn't a nerd. She didn't read textbooks to fall asleep at night. Holly didn't study or do any homework; that was probably the reason why she near failed all her classes. No; school just didn't suit her and Holly didn't suit school. To be honest, art was the only thing keeping her from failing every year. Art was the only subject Holly excelled in. The teacher called it her 'niche', <em>whatever that meant <em>she thought. All Holly knew was that she like drawing and painting and generally being creative. Her dad didn't like that she wasn't doing very well in school. He always told her and her uncle that school comes first; to get our HSC and it would open as many doors as they like. Holly didn't really care. She'd rather drift by, like she was, and take her invitation to leave - but she knows her dad will never allow it.

And now he is making Holly move schools...again. Summer Bay High School was the last school in the district that Holly wanted to attend. It was too full of stuck up blonde bitches and their rugby playing boyfriends, in her opinion. The whole point is that Casey and Holly would be at the same school and he could, quote, 'look out for her'. As Holly thought, she didn't need someone to look out for her. Holly was sure she could handle herself. She _was _going to be 15 in a matter of weeks. Even if she did, Casey wasn't doing a very good job - her ditched her in Summer Bay to go surfing with some of the boys. Obviously Holly didn't know about this, otherwise she'd be out with them. She wasn't called 'Fishy' as a child for nothing.

Holly was ready to start the day off the way every day should - with a good strong coffee and a walk on the beach. Making her way into the Pier Diner, she was met by a small cluster of giggling Summer Bay High students, a few, what she assumed are, regulars and the diner ladies.

"Can I help you?" Leah asked, capturing Holly's attention. She had a habit of zoning out at times, dangerously walking out in front of a car once.

"What?"

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked again, breaking up her sentence into clear parts. Holly could feel her face harden. She wasn't stupid, she didn't know why she was talking to her like she was.

"Flat white," Holly said, giving her a cheeky smirk. Leah rolled her eyes and went to make my order. Resting her forearms on the counter, Holly patiently waited. Holly was broken away from this with the lowered sounds of jeering, hooting and fighting. At first, she thought the boys were acting up down on the beach, but when Holly looked over she noticed where the noise was coming from. There was boy slightly older than her looking down into his camcorder. "What's that?"

"It's the River Boys," he turned the camcorder to show her.

"It's disgraceful," Colleen added in, peering over his other shoulder. "Look at them. Running a muck, making a show of themselves."

"I know. Pretty amazing, huh," the boy stated.

"Amazing?" the waitress, who has to be nearing retirement in Holly's opinion, questioned. She had to admit, her brow did furrow thinking about what the boy had just said. _Amazing? Really?_

"It's like they own the place," he continued. "I mean, they're pretty interesting guys; from a sociological perspective."

"Well from a Summer Bay perspective, they're a menace!" she ranted and raved. "It's that sort of element that could ruin a town." Holly scoffed and rolled her eyes at how ridiculous the waitress was being. "I don't expect you to know. I've never seen you here before."

"And what sort of element are you worried about?" Holly asked, clasping my hands together. "The surfing and joking around?"

"It's the rough element with their jeering and rebel-rousing." Holly chuckled lightly in disgust. People always had a habit of perceiving the River Boys the wrong way, which always angered Holly. "I can't bare to watch."

"What do you think keeps them all together?" the boy asked.

"For goodness sake, Dexter," the stout woman commented again. "Who knows what goes through their delinquent minds."

"Maybe it's just the ocean breeze and left break," the boy, 'Dexter', joked. Holly thought she might actually like him. Normally everyone was so intimidated by the River Boys, always too frightened to get anywhere near them or associated to them. His attention was captured by the elements that Holly liked about the River Boys. They were a family; everyone looked out for one another no matter what they did. If one got in trouble, they would all get in trouble rather than fess up who actually done it. It's not like they didn't know. They knew everything about each other.

"The River Boys aren't a joke," the other waitress replied strictly. "Remember they're the same people that smashed up Angelo's."

"_Honestly_, the River Boys are harmless-" Holly began, but the woman spoke up before she was able to finish her sentence.

"They smashed a bottle over my friends head," Leah almost spat. Holly tried not to let it get to her; scoffing and curving the corners of her lips upward. "He needed twelve stitches."

"Unless they're provoked," I dropped my smile and gave her a hard glance. "There is no trouble in Mangrove River, because people know that they are no bother to 'society'."

"How do you know that?" Dexter asked her.

"Because I'm from Mangrove River," she told them, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't say I didn't warn you that you're probably causing more trouble for yourselves, if you keep treating the River Boys like delinquents."

"When they stop acting a ruckus around Summer Bay, then maybe they could earn a bit more respect," Colleen told her, making Holly roll her eyes.

"I'm sure they will," Holly smiled brashly at her, pulling her vibrating phone from her pocket.

**From: ****_Stu  
><em>**_Hey! Good luck on your first day :) Don't get into too much trouble. I don't want you grounded again x_

**To:** _**Stu**  
><em>_Can't promise anything ;) x_

"Excuse me," Leah grabbed her attention away from her phone. Holly turned her head towards her. "You're coffee is ready. That'll be $3.50."

"Keep the change," Holly said, handing her a $5 note and walking off - coffee in one hand and phone in the other.

**From:** _**Stu**  
><em>_Pls, Holls :P The boys were talking about hitting up Summer Bay beach this arvo. You gonna join us for a surf? x_

**To:** _**Stu**  
><em>_You bring the surfboard and I'll bring...me. Just make sure your girlfriend doesn't get too jealous ;) x_

Holly could see the boys out on the waves. She sat down on the sand, disappointed that she wouldn't be joining them. She had been raised on surfboards. Ever since she could stand on her own, her dad and uncle would bring her out to mess about at the beach. Holly got a proper surfboard for her 9th birthday and by the time she was 12, Holly was almost a pro. Her uncle Heath called her 'Fishy' as a child, because she was never _out _of the water.

**From: **_**Stu**_  
><em>I'm sure she'll be very jealous! She might even try to fight ya. She's gracious like that ;) x<em>

**To:** _**Stu**  
>Hey, I don't start fights!<em>

Holly and Stu had been dating for about four or five months at this stage. It was blatantly obvious for months that they liked each other, but they never really acted on it for a while. Holly and Stu met at Yabbie Creek High School last year. Despite that they were both from Mangrove River, they never really talked until then. Casey had been kicked out of Mangrove River High, Stu the year before. Holly was moved to Yabbie Creek with Casey. Holly was in Year 8 and Stu in Year 11; that being the main reason they didn't get together so fast. Holly was quiet young. She was only 14, while Stu was to turn 17 at the end of the year.

But after months of flirting and texting, Stu finally asked her out and Holly agreed to it. Holly's dad had given him a stern warning about what they should and shouldn't be getting up to. He knew Stu for a while; he knew his family. Brax was a bit apprehensive at first, but has since become more lenient. Stu had also started to become a member of the River Boys, much to Holly's dislike. That had made Brax warm up to his daughters new boyfriend a lot quicker. Holly was happy with Stu. He didn't treat her badly and they had a laugh together. Plus, he never pressured her about anything. Holly didn't have to make it clear that she didn't want a relationship like that yet - she wasn't even 15!

**From: **_**Stu**  
>But you always manage to finish them :D<em>

**To:** _**Stu  
><strong>I hate you..._

Holly noticed Casey emerging from the water, surfboard propped under his arm. She knew it was almost time for her to face another new school. Teachers had never given either her or Casey the time of day because of their reputations as 'Braxtons'. Holly particularly struggled in Year 7 under the heavy eyes of Ms. Montgomery. In that year, Holly took enough verbal beatings from the teacher that she realized why she was still _Ms. _Montgomery. She barely passed thanks to the hateful teacher, nicknamed the Sniper. Things were better at Yabbie Creek for Holly, but the name 'Braxton' still hung heavily over Holly's head. So, she gave them what they wanted. They wanted a laid back, disruptive pupil; they got one - only ten times worse.

Thoughts played through Holly's mind, whether Summer Bay would be any different. Unfortunately she always came back to the same conclusion. She would be given the same treatment as any other school in the area, only this time they wouldn't think twice about expelling her. In Holly's mind, they certainly had the image of being prim and proper, they would want to keep it that way. Then Holly imagined the satisfaction of proving them wrong, being a good student and doing her work. But it wasn't enough to convince her. School wasn't a priority for Holly. Never was. She had it decided; she would carry on like she always would. Why change?

**From:** _Stu_  
><em>Love you too ;) x<em>

* * *

><p>Holly suddenly felt like public enemy number one as she walked into Summer Bay High School. She knew she stood out. Today was an 'induction day' as the principal here called it. Therefore, she didn't need to wear the uniform; which actually made Holly's mood better. She couldn't say she was particularly fond of them. Holly left the beach before Casey could catch up with her. Last thing she wanted was for her uncle to walk her into the school; no matter how close they were. That's like getting your dad to walk you. Holly looked around at the students bustling through the corridors. She tried the mask the confusion on her face the best she could, but she had to admit she had no idea where she was going.<p>

"Are you okay?" A small girl with a mess of curly brown hair came up to Holly and asked. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm good," Holly looked away from her. Ruby just sighed and continued on her route to roll call. "Actually..." Ruby turned around quickly. Holly stuck one hand into the pocket of her black skinny jeans and sighed heavily. "...where is the principals office? Her name Ms. Peterson or something."

"Mrs. Palmer?" Ruby corrected her.

"Thats the one," Holly clicked her fingers, remembering what her dad had told her that morning.

"It's just up the stairs and down the hall," Ruby told her, pointing her in the direction. "You can't miss it."

"Believe me, I'll try," she said walking ahead. Ruby scoffed at the young girls rudeness and walked on. Unlucky for her, Holly easily found the principals office and after a few moments of inner encouragement, knocked on the door. The woman who answered the door wasn't much taller than Holly and she was still a growing girl. Her blonde hair was cropped to just below her jawline and she had an unwelcoming scowl on her face. Holly could only assume that she had read her student record.

"Ms. Braxton, please do come in," Gina said, barely cracking a smile in her staunchly professional expression. "Take a seat."

"I have a feeling this _isn't_ gonna be fun," Holly stated as she rested herself down into the arm chair.

"No, you're right," the principal said, taking her seat opposite the uninterested school girl. "We have many things to talk about Ms. Braxton. Will your father be joining us at any stage?"

"He had to work," Holly lied. She made it perfectly clear this morning that she didn't need him going to the school with her; that she would be fine on her own.

"I see. Well, I would have preferred him to be present," Gina told her. "Just so you fully understand the seriousness of your conditions here."

"Of course I understand, I'm not stupid," Holly sneered with narrowed eyes. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest as she leaned back in the chair.

"I believe so," Gina said, opening up her file. "A lot of your teachers said as such."

"What?"

"'_Holly Braxton may appear as a coarse student, uninterested in learning and unwilling to co-operate,'_" Gina began reading from the documents in front of her.

"That was Mrs. Greene, right?" Holly asked, turning up her lip at the thought of her previous Social Studies teacher.

"_'but truly only lacks the determination that the other students possess.'_" Gina continued. "_'Holly Braxton is a smart girl and despite her quickly thought responses and temperamental attitude, she actually possesses a real talent for academics if she were to apply herself. Unfortunately, I have been unable to convince her do so, due to the student in question stubbornly forcing an unwillingness to participate in class activities upon herself and causing disruptions throughout lessons.'_"

"What beautiful words," Holly grinned.

"This isn't a joke, Ms. Braxton," Gina warned her. "We do things very differently here at Summer Bay High._ This_ current behavior will not be tolerated and you will be expected to work alongside the rest of the class."

"And if I don't?"

"You will be asked to seek education in another establishment," the principal said flatly. "We won't formally expel you, but we will not have one student disrupting the learning of others for her own enjoyment." Holly sat with an impudent smile on her face not taking her eyes off her new school principal.

"School is a place of learning, Ms. Braxton. You came here to learn, or perhaps your father sent you. Anyway, that is what you will do. You will arrive to your scheduled classes on time, all of them." Holly knew by then she had definitely read her _colorful _attendance record. "You will listen to your teachers, do you homework, study for tests. I promise you, you will not receive the same treatment as you would have had at Mangrove River or Yabbie Creek. And to prove that, you will attend after school study classes with a designated teacher for the next number of weeks."

"What?" Holly exclaimed, her eyes following Mrs. Palmer as she rose from her seat and moved about the room.

"I have looked at your student record and saw you barely passes your Year 8 exams," Gina informed her. "This is to help you catch up with your work. Its for your own benefit, Ms. Braxton."

"Whatever you say," she re-positioned her arms over her chest.

"Now, today will be only be an introduction day for you," the principal explained. "It will help you get used to the school and to meet some of your teachers. All your information is available to collect from the reception. I would make the best out of today, Holly."

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Holly only seemed to get more and more agitated. Not only did every teacher give her a lecture after class on how important it was to catch up, but a majority of students, it felt, had their eyes on her. She felt like a piece of meat thrown into the lions den, like they were ready to pounce on her as soon as the situation deemed appropriate. Holly didn't have any worries over that, she could always fight her own battles. The whole feeling of it and waiting for it to happen just annoyed her. Well, that was until she heard a whistle behind her;<p>

"River Girl," a boy called out to her. Holly quickly snapped her head over her shoulder to see the culprit standing within a group of Year 10 boys. She scoffed, narrowing her eyes at the band of blokes as they chuckled to themselves.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you," Holly snidely commented, giving them what they wanted; they wanted to rise up the new girl from Mangrove River.

"Oi, just leave her alone," Xavier said, turning away from his locker. Almost immediately, the gang moved away from the scene. Holly glared at him, her brown eyes like daggers going through him. "No thank you?"

"I didn't _need _your help."

"Kinda looked like you did," he replied.

"Kinda knew I didn't," Holly returned just as quick.

"Rein it in, Holly," Casey said, with a smirk playing upon his lips, in passing. Holly's eyes adverted to her uncle. "Come on. Lunch, my shout?"

"It better be," Holly said following him out of the school.

* * *

><p>Holly took her seat at the diner, while Casey ordered their lunch. Opening up Facebook, she received the daily feature of what went on at Mangrove River High. Having attended school there in Year 7, Holly was still friends with a lot of the students. Apparently a teacher had a mental breakdown in class the day previously and it was still a hot topic of conversation throughout the establishment and beyond.<p>

"The special is a salad sandwich," Casey said, sitting down in the seat next to her. "What kind of place is this?"

"Did you know hear about, Ms. Morgan?" Holly questioned a puzzled looking Casey. "She broke down with the Year 11's yesterday and started throwing copies of Shakespeare at them."

"Seriously?"

"And they say Mangrove River isn't as bad a school as they say," Holly giggled.

"Speaking of school, what was going on in the hallway?" Casey inquired, watching Colleen as she bee-lined to their table, two sandwiches in hand.

"Nothing, just stupid Summer Bay High kids thinking they're funny and all that," Holly commented in a hateful tone of voice.

"Two lunch specials," the older woman said, placing the plates gently onto the table. "And I hope you've nothing bad to say about Summer Bay High. It's a fine school, unlike the likes where you come from."

"Then I'm lucky that I'm starting there this week," Holly smirked evilly at the woman, who only turned her nose up and left. "Honestly, people here can't help but mind other peoples business. I don't know why my dad is sending us here."

"Because it's the only school left in the district," Casey said before chowing into his sandwich.

"Yeah, but I was perfectly happy at Mangrove River," Holly continued to talk. "This is my fourth school in five years. Honestly, that should be seen as child neglect or something. It impedes my ability to socialize and make friends."

"Who wants to be friends with you?"

"Very funny," Holly commented monotonously, throwing a piece of her salad at him.

"Oi," Casey cried, laughing along side his niece.

"But seriously, I would have been content at Mangrove River," Holly said, excusing her table manners and talking after taking a bite out of her lunch. "I don't need someone looking out for me, I can mind myself."

"That's what you think," he muttered under his breath, but Holly still heard him. This resulted in Holly glaring over at him with her infamous stabbing stare. They let the conversation flow for a while, letting the topic change naturally as their discussion lengthened. That was until Ruby made her presence known to the Braxton pair, bringing a halt to their laughter.

"You happy with yourself?"

"Yeah, why?" Casey asked, resting his chin on his hands. Holly looked between the two confusingly. Holly knew that Casey had chosen to emit something from their lengthy conversation. But she was sure she was about to find out.

"Well, I just think it's a little bit unfair that you started it and he got detention," Ruby twittered.

"I did?" Casey shrugged. "It's one afternoon, you'll get your boyfriend back."

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Holly inquired.

"Romeo isn't my boyfriend, okay," Ruby snidely remarked, flicking her hair away from her face.

"Yeah right," Casey continued. "Then why don't you back off then, Skank." Ruby quickly moved away from them, as Holly smirked at his response.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," Casey finalized.

* * *

><p>After returning to school, Casey immediately got into a fight with one of the teachers. Holly only then found out it was the guy who Heath bottled at a party the other night and was pressing charges against him. Gina called him into his office and Holly moved on, not before her eyes caught onto the boy from the diner that morning; he had caught everything on camera. As the school day continued, Holly zoned out as her teachers rambled on about the meaning of red in Jane Eyre and why there are mountains. Leaving her final class, Holly caught sight of him again. As she got closer, she noticed he was watching back the footage he had just shot on his camcorder. Going up along side him, Holly slammed the camera shut.<p>

"What was that?" Holly questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. She may be just about to turn fifteen, but her upper-average height made it easier to, at least, try to intimidate the poor boy before her.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Didn't look like nothing," Holly said. "I saw you filming earlier."

"Honestly, it's nothing," he tried to defend himself.

"It better be nothing," Holly warned him. "I'm pretty sure the River Boys wouldn't take too kindly to being documented."

"You know them then?" Dex asked.

"Long enough to know, they won't take it too kindly if they find you doing that," Holly told him. "They might take you out. You know, like in the Godfather." His face turned more and more serious as she spoke. "Seriously, lighten up. I was joking. I'm only telling you to stop, because you seem cool. Like the only cool person in this school. That's saying something, coming from me."

"Okay," Dex croaked before Holly's phone rang in her pocket.

_Incoming call: **Stu**_

"Remember what I said," Holly warned, before raising the phone to her ear and making her exit from the school. "Hey, where are you?"

"_On my way into Summer Bay now,_" Stu told her. "_Meet you at the surf club?"_

"Yeah, see you there," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong> Yay, the first rewritten chapter is up (finally). I hope you like it. Personally, I think it's a lot better than the first one, but I'll set you decide. I<strong>

** have so much planned for this fanfiction. Like so much, I had to split it up into arc. It's unreal! **

**Uno problemo: I may not be able to update regularly. I have just started college and I'm still getting into the swing of things. That means, whenever I get the chance, I'll write. I'll won't have any set designated time, so updates may be here, there and everywhere for at least the first ten or twenty chapters. **

**But I'll try and update as regularly as I can. I hope you enjoyed the first new chapter of _Slow Down. _Review if you want, I'm not going to berate you for them.  
><strong>

**- Hannah x**


End file.
